


After story

by MatsumotoMonokuro



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsumotoMonokuro/pseuds/MatsumotoMonokuro





	After story

在里昂无所事事的一天  
里昂的气候比东京寒冷，导致大原的起床气有增无减。秋日早晨，畏寒的恋人赤裸着瑟缩在他怀里睡得香甜。御村不忍叫醒他，节假日也清闲，就这样放任大原一直睡到了九点直到肚子提出抗议，大原总算是醒了。  
刷牙漱口后，御村去洗昨晚换下的衣物和弄脏的毛巾，大原做了个简单的早餐。两人边吃边商讨，决定出去兜一圈。出门前，大原还抱怨御村昨晚的咬痕太明显了，要兜着围巾才看不见。  
御村买了点新书，大原添置了几支画笔。两人在电影院门口纠结了好久，御村想看战争片，大原偏好文艺片，遂猜拳决定。大原服输，基本半场电影都不敢看血肉横飞的画面，顺便和御村吐槽自己不是个当医生的料。  
电影没伤到晚点的午饭的胃口，就是吃完前菜喝完浓汤，意面吃了一半大原就撑了，便舀着巧克力蛋糕，看吃得腮帮子鼓鼓的御村，说他像仓鼠。  
他们本想直接回去，半路却遇上了大原的小弟（自称），被拖去台球店被迫打了两把。御村坐在旁边看书，偷瞄着防止有人趁机吃大原豆腐。结果大家因为都知道大原心有所属不敢造次，对于陌生的御村却比较随意，比御村高一个头的高中生上来就摸了他的手，惹得妒火中烧的大原实力全开让高中生输得傻眼。  
回去路过了水果店，法国的水果大多是周边国家进口的，本土只有葡萄产量颇丰，御村捡了几颗感觉味道还不错，就买了两串紫葡萄。  
御村洗完早餐的盘子和葡萄，把果盆端出去。收完衣服的大原盘腿坐在沙发上，手里拿着纸笔，下面垫了个抱枕，一脸严肃地观摩去年爆红的舞台剧的DVD。  
“吃葡萄吗？”御村坐到大原旁边。  
“嗯。”大原在本子上圈圈画画，没理他，张嘴让他投喂。  
御村拨了一颗，塞到大原嘴里。  
“好甜！”大原惊呼，连忙咽下挤出来的汁水，把籽吐到御村的掌心里，“小心葡萄汁，弄衣服上很难洗的。”  
“好。”御村连忙给大原又剥了一颗，递过去，大原伸长舌头卷住他的手指，生怕汁水流下去。御村自己也吃了一颗，随后又往大原嘴里塞了两颗。葡萄正值旬季，剥葡萄皮的御村手上挂满了汁水，大原不得不舔到御村的手腕，防止滴下来。  
“哇，糟糕。”本子上洇出两点深色的水渍，大原叹息后不以为意地继续在本子上画下舞台的大概样貌。两个人你一口我一口，第一幕刚结束就只剩下一小枝了。御村拿了毛巾，擦去糊了满手的葡萄汁，有滴滑到手肘了，御村刚准备擦掉，大原的气息先一步到达，粉色的舌尖卷去透明紫色的汁液。大原上挑的目线，挑逗得恰到好处。  
御村掀开自己的上衣，取了一颗葡萄，对着自己的腹部直接碾碎，汁液中混着果肉，落在他的肚脐和脐钉周围。大原手里还拿着纸笔，直接弯腰去舔，牙齿碰到脐钉，御村忍不住打颤，不可抑制地兴奋起来。  
大原将腹部舔得干干净净，意犹未尽地舔着嘴唇。御村褪下裤子，拿了两颗葡萄，收紧掌心，葡萄汁把他的耻毛都打湿了，莹润的液体浇在他的阴茎上。大原放下纸笔，扶住御村的腿根，舔了一下柱身。  
“真甜。”大原从沙发落到地上，抓住御村的双膝，强硬地分开，啧啧地舔着他半勃的阴茎。  
“舞台剧不看了？”  
“中场休息。”大原含着整根，口齿不清地答道。

不合心意的礼物  
大原和御村吵架的原因，是因为对方送了他一件昂贵但很难穿搭的绿色衬衫。为此，在回国的十四小时航程间，大原一次都没和御村说过话，睡觉、看书、在笔记本上随手画，但就是不理旁边的御村。  
“耕二，”御村郁闷，下飞机后他实在憋不住，拉着大原的袖口满脸委屈，“不就是一件衬衫吗……”  
“同一个款式那么多颜色，你为什么就买了绿的！”大原气急甩手，回到故土的兴奋感完全被气恼吞没了。大原的学时比御村长了半年，为了一起回来，御村在小银行实习了半年，用赚来的微薄收入给大原选了一件奢侈品。大原也说不清气在哪儿，放弃了争吵，出关后去提行李走人。  
出国两年半，御村没有回来过，外面阵仗浩大，管家带领黑西装的保镖围在出口处，大原想溜也溜不掉。御村随手把行李丢给佣人，上手把人群中打扮最艳丽的大原捉了回来，一口气塞进自己车里。  
家里特地开了辆加长豪车出来，大原坐在离他最远的沙发另一端，翘着腿，心不在焉地向外望。管家坐在御村对面，语重心长地感慨许久不见，少爷成熟了好多，听闻少爷回国，家里人都回了本家，要和少爷一起吃晚饭。  
听完管家的唠叨，御村掏出手机搜了这件衬衫的其他款式，寻思着在国内能不能换一件。他买东西的时候没有多想，单纯就是觉得那个和大原气质相仿的模特穿这件很好看，他就一股脑地入手了。整理物品时，收到东西的大原数落了他一下说绿色很难穿搭，没料到衣服里还有个吊牌没剪掉，看到价格，大原就不高兴了。  
原本说好要把大原送到他姐姐家借住两天，气头上大原不和他说话，他便顺理成章地把人带到自己家里去。  
御村宅门口比机场还要夸张，花篮、红毯、排成两排的女佣，御村都不好意思下车。大原也被御村家的气势吓得不轻，管家为他开门，他还犹豫要不要下来。御村伸手，牵着大原走下车。  
“为什么我也要回你家……”大原缩在御村身后，一肚子的埋怨。几个眼尖的女佣认出了大原，忍住窃笑，神色暧昧地看着他们俩握住的手。  
家里的客房住满了来凑热闹的亲戚，御村有了理由，光明正大地说大原睡自己房间里就行。主客厅的小桌上堆满了客人的伴手礼，皆是热门难买的甜点。大原每种都捡了几样，女佣手上的餐盘堆到放不下。  
浓郁的巧克力和清甜的奶油缓解了郁闷，爽口的香草茶喝下去，大原总算愿意让御村摸摸抱抱了。曾经在御村卧室的那几天是大原难以磨灭的记忆，房间的布置还和三年前一样，大原坐到床边，热气从胸口蒸腾上来，瞬时烧红了耳尖。  
算上打包整理登机的时间，有一天多没有洗澡了，御村问大原要不要一起洗。  
“你先洗吧，我整理一下东西，拿几件衣服出来。”大原拒绝了他，去房间外拖了自己的行李箱到御村的书房里。车里听见管家说御村成熟了许多，他深有体会。那个浑身带刺的小少爷，变得风度翩翩、谦逊忍让，露耳的短发显露出御村的一身锐气。  
绿色的衬衫放在衣服的最上层，面料质感柔软舒适，新颖的设计加上品牌价格，构成了吊牌上的数字。御村的这笔钱挣得艰辛，实习生工资少，又因为是亚洲人被同期和前辈排挤欺负，他不以为意地接下大量工作并且一丝不苟地完成。御村的第一份来之不易的工资，全部花销在一件衣服上。大原觉得不值，却又被御村理所当然的态度感染到。  
大原吸吸鼻子，眨眨眼睛憋下眼中的水雾，翻出几条裤子，走到穿衣镜前在身上比划，拼凑合适的搭配。  
浴室里的御村通过拉开的门缝，心想何时出去才不会让大原因为害臊又一次闹变扭。

清淡的火锅  
家里人多少都知道自家的孩子在和男的搞对象，御村老爷子看继承人为了去法国拼尽全力，顺道就把大原调查清楚了。血缘没那么近的亲戚略知一二，听说御村少爷被一个心术不正、作风不良的男人迷得七荤八素，纷纷惋惜。餐桌上，坐在边缘的亲戚聊着各种御村少爷的八卦史，猜想着勾引少爷的狐狸男是什么模样。殊不知，坐在一旁外侧的同居者大原就是御村的对象，大原只好敷衍地笑过。  
好久没被人嚼耳根子了，这一桌晚宴倒是让大原真正有了回国的感觉。作为报复，第二天他就说要带御村一起回家见父母。本来就准备回国第二天回家的，既然被御村拐走了，那就正好带御村一同去。  
“晚上去见我爸妈。”吃早饭的时候大原说道。  
“嗯，”没习惯时差的御村精神恍惚，顺口答应了，喝了一口汤突然大惊失色，“去见你父母吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“大原院长和大原医生？”  
“是啊，他们也挺想见你的。”  
接下来一早上御村心神不宁，吃完午饭就出门，说要买点东西送给二位。大原不忍心浇灭他的干劲，但离家太久，自己也不知道父母都喜欢些什么东西，便打电话问大原幸，对方说两人身体好着没什么忌口，买点吃的就行。于是两人就着SNS上的评论，排队一小时买了人气的水果蛋糕。  
到了大原家别墅门口，御村因为紧张过度，冷着脸一言不发。大原看他的反应也不由得心跳加速，大原深吸气按下门铃，一段小跑后，大原幸来开门了。见到自家弟弟，她愉快地冲上来就是个结实的拥抱。  
大原的母亲在厨房里准备晚餐，大原院长出来迎接，大原耕二显然是遗传了父亲的浓眉大眼，父子的眉眼十分相似。大原院长严肃的脸上察觉不出喜怒，上下打量着阔别三年的儿子，撇着嘴点了点头。院长指着一边手足无措的御村问道：“这位是？”  
“我叫御村托也，请多指教。”御村递上伴手礼，鞠躬问候。  
“哦，你就是御村啊。”院长若有所思地拉长了语调。  
大原似乎是嫌会面太平淡，撩了下刘海补充道：“你应该知道了，是我男朋友。”  
“诶？”大原开门见山的发言惊到了御村。大原院长和大原幸都不为所动，唯有一声惊讶的叹息来自两人身后——一个手捧着奶瓶，脸圆圆的卷发男子面容失色地后退了一步。  
“姐夫好，好久不见，”大原耕二扭着走上前，拿走姐夫手里的奶瓶，“让我玩玩我侄子呗。”  
“啊……好……”  
大原家也是难得一家团聚，吃了火锅。大原对上一次吃的清淡火锅记忆犹新，开饭前就拿了两听啤酒放在手边。气氛难得热烈，大原幸代替父母询问了各种在法国的生活情况，还旁敲侧击从御村身上打听消息。后半程大原母亲也加入话唠大军，问御村的家庭状况和未来打算。  
大原院长见自己妻子七拐八拐的，就是不敢直接问，于是放下筷子说道：“你们俩是随便处一会儿，还是要过一辈子？”餐桌上噤声了，只听见锅里烧开的汤水噗噜噗噜地叫着。  
“没考虑过，不过现在没想分手。”大原耕二在清汤里涮肉片。  
“你没考虑过？之后分开了，为此失去了太多东西的时候你可别后悔。”院长说辞凶狠，但没有动怒。  
“他没后悔过，”大原指了指身边的御村，“那我也没什么好后悔的。”  
“反正你早就离家这么多年，家里也不需要你继承家业，我就没当有你这个儿子，随便你，”院长拾起筷子，“大家接着吃吧。”  
大原母亲小声埋怨自己的丈夫说得太过了，回身又从冰箱里拿出两盒上等的牛肉片，叫两人多吃点。大原对这种程度的打击不以为意，桌下拍拍御村的大腿让对方别生闷气了。饭后，吃了排队买的水果蛋糕，大原耕二去逗刚睡醒的一岁多的小侄子。他一身酒气和香水味被小家伙嫌弃了，哭着要找爸爸。御村想安慰大原，也上去哄小宝宝，结果哭声更凄厉了，大原幸闻声赶来，两人乖乖地回到客厅不瞎折腾了。  
晚八点，御村家的车来了，大原草草地和家人告别，上了车。御村被叫去单独说了会儿话，过了十分钟才拎着个袋子姗姗归来。  
“我爸跟你说了什么？”  
“……也没什么，”御村小声咕哝，从袋子里摸出一沓文件，说是姐夫给的，大原凑上去一看全是关于男同志间防止性病的论文。  
“噗，确实像那个人会干的事情。”大原笑道。  
御村郑重地将东西塞回去，最终什么也没说，把爆笑的大原拉到怀里。

关于工作的烦恼  
归国后两人都成为了社会人，御村进入了家族企业，从基层开始学习工作。因为家庭背景他上升迅速，不免被人拿着家世说事。御村脾气倔，始终没有为自己申辩，而是努力将自己所有的工作做好。有一段时间工作环境不好，周围同事行事敷衍，不愿意配合他，但逐渐被他的实力折服，最后也就不再多嘴多舌。  
大原的就业情况不容乐观，他过去拿过的小奖不值一提，资历太浅，工作室瞧不上他的设计风格，背后也没有大人物赏识撑腰。他只能接一些价格低廉的外包设计，先打一些基础。  
两人在靠近御村集团大楼的地方租了个高级公寓，因为也是御村集团的产业，房租折算了一半，两人平摊下来比大原大学时代住的公寓要便宜多了。然而画外包的工资还是交不起房租，大原另寻了两个兼职，工资勉强够吃住、材料花销和画室的租赁费用。  
刚工作的前两年两人都是早出晚归，晚上想着工作的事情也难免同床异梦。身上负着沉重期待的御村无暇分心去担忧大原的状况，夜里抱着恋人寻求慰藉。第三年，御村从基层上升了，工作轻松的同时，工资也翻倍了。大原却仍旧一筹莫展，甚至愈来愈糟糕。画室里的同僚打紧急电话告诉御村大原晕倒的消息，在陪客户吃饭的御村立刻开车去医院。  
幸好不是什么大病，大原接连熬夜加劳累过度，因为低血糖晕过去了。御村赶过去时刚吊完一瓶，大原还没醒，他抱着人回家叫来家庭医生照看。  
下午大原醒来，发现自己在家，御村也在，就想对方大概知道得差不多了。  
“这周结束，我会把咖啡店的兼职辞了，你别担心。”大原轻松地笑着，拍了一下御村的肩膀，去拿桌上的烟。御村抢先一步把烟盒收起来，冷着脸叫他坐下吃东西。大原咬着下唇，听话地坐下，吃着高档和食店的鱼粥。  
吃饱了，大原精神气也上来了，决定想个有趣的话题，扑上去和御村卿卿我我一会儿让对方消气。他正思考着，御村挪到他背后，抱住了他的身体。  
“咖啡店和停车场的都辞了吧，”御村贴着大原的耳朵，紧紧地搂着大原的上半身，“耕二只要做喜欢的事情就行了，其他的我来承担。”  
“我的少爷，你这意思不会是想包养我吧？”  
“是。”  
“那就麻烦了……”他拧动上半身，侧过腿平放在沙发上，面对御村的脸，直视对方的眼睛。  
“你不喜欢这样？”  
“唔……有点震惊。”  
“对不起，是我太不尊重你了。”御村立即道歉。  
“你要包养我的话，不仅不能收我的房租且免我三餐，还要每周都送我点名牌钱包和手表讨我欢心，”御村茫然的表情把他逗笑了，“先不说小少爷的收入是否支撑得起，送我的东西有百分之八十的可能不和我的心意。”  
脑子转不过来的御村认为他说的相当有道理：“那我怎么做比较好，比如你选了我再买？”  
“要不明码标价？”大原的手溜进御村的衬衫里。  
“请问市价多少？我买。”  
大原转了转眼珠，他手机不在身边，就用御村的上网查询：“最低三万左右……”  
“那我出五万一次。”御村把人打横抱起来，大原的重量抱起来有点吃力，他快步走进了卧室把人放到床上。  
“一次是指一晚还是你高潮的次数？”  
“后面那个吧。”  
“那御村少爷一晚要大出血了，”大原不紧不慢地解开衣服扣子，“一晚上榨了您三十万可不要被吓跑了。”  
第二天醒来，床头放了个信封。大原打开一看，里面果真是三十张万元纸币。还在想御村怎么这么快就进入角色，玩起了包养Play，结果对方当真了。大原在床上滚了一会儿，哑着嗓子打给两家店主说自己辞职了。  
时来运转，两个月后大原找到了正式工作，他加入了一个国内小有名气的工作室，在知名设计师下做第三把手。待遇不算太好，但也不用御村养他三餐了。大原把御村给他的信封还了，只抽了五六张万元买了些必需品。不过大原仍旧喜欢调侃御村为“金主大人”，欣赏少爷窘迫的表情。

好奇心  
公司里的女性们对财务部长充满好奇。御村集团唯一拥有继承权的大少爷、未来的当家，光是这些就足够有吸引力了。而御村托也相貌英俊、为人绅士，留学法国，修得金融双学位。八卦中必定谈及这位大少爷的情感生活，各个都妄想着攀上枝头，未来享尽荣华富贵。高档餐厅经常可见御村少爷正在陪客户，偶尔见到他单独和女性吃饭，对方的打扮一看便知是哪家的名媛，似乎是在相亲。  
公司里的女性们普遍认为年近三十的御村少爷是单身，但自从御村少爷在繁华的中心区的高层买了昂贵的公寓，少爷早已和人同居的传言愈来愈高涨。人多嘴杂，谣言越传越广，司机中井深受其害。前一天还在被追问御村少爷的住宅，今天就有人突发奇想问少爷是不是喜欢男人，出于职业原则，他一概不会回答。当然对少爷私生活不太了解也是事实，御村集团的总管家给他这个职务时就让他不要多打探。  
下午两点中井就接到秘书的电话，备车来接开会结束的少爷。少爷心情似乎很不错，回去之前去了超市，一小时后提着大包小包出来，手提袋里瓶瓶罐罐呯嗙作响。中井赶忙接过袋子，小心翼翼地放到后车厢。又绕道去了家甜品，提了预约的巧克力蛋糕。下车后，少爷一人提不了那么多东西，就叫中井搭把手。  
中井提着两袋沉重的调味料和食材，在电梯里紧张起来。他不仅要知道少爷家的具体位置，说不定还能看到未来御村夫人的模样。到了门口，中井站在御村的两步后，以免激起少爷的不满。  
“我回来了，你想吃的巧克力蛋糕我也买了哦。”御村走进玄关，小心地卸下手里的东西，一边向内张望。中井把东西带进来，想就此告辞。少爷蓦地大叫一声，神色仓皇地让他在门口等一下，来不及穿拖鞋但小心地放好了巧克力蛋糕，急速冲进房内。  
“耕二！？”御村血压升高，两眼发白，双手忍不住颤抖。大原侧着躺倒在客厅里，脸色苍白，嘴唇没有血色，脖子上挂着水珠，头发还没有干透，似乎是刚洗完澡。他吞了口唾沫，跪倒在大原旁边，把大原上半身抱了起来。怀里的人枕着他的胸口，呼吸平稳，御村这才放心下来，把大原抱到旁边的沙发上。大原嘴里还念叨着什么，御村低头去听，随后把中井叫来。  
中井拿着未拆封的矿泉水立刻赶到，努力隐忍下依旧好奇地张望。沙发上躺着的并不是貌美的女性，而是个面色铁青的男子，虽然他长得漂亮极了。中井还没从“少爷喜欢男人是真的”的事实中走出去，就看到少爷喝了口水，喂进没有意识的男子的嘴里——这样少儿不宜的场景。  
“咳……”呛到水的大原困难地睁开眼，嘶哑地答道，“托也你回来啦……”  
御村递上水，大原仰头猛灌，全然不顾水从嘴角满溢出来滴到沙发上。喝完一瓶水的大原耕二复苏了，疑惑地问站在一旁的中井是谁。  
“我的司机，”御村拿起大原脖子上挂着的毛巾，擦掉大原脸上的水，“恰好今天东西拿不下，请他帮忙。正好，我让他把家庭医生带来吧。”御村回过头，向中井示意。  
“不用……就昨晚通宵了，改完稿子去泡澡，蒸得有点晕了。”这番说辞无法解释大原糟糕的脸色，但他坚决不要挂水，“我多睡点就行了，要不你陪我？”大原笑着勾住御村的脖子，撒起娇来。御村拗不过他，心疼地抱抱自己又瘦了的爱人。  
大原越过御村，让中井早些回去吧。中井在御村的授意下离去了，说实在的，他也不想接着看少爷和情人搂搂抱抱的虐狗场面了。  
不过他的好奇心被充分满足了，在为知道真相而惊恐的同时，优越感也油然而生。

约定  
大原耕二惊慌了一早上，他的心始终无法镇定下来。戴了十年的，御村托也送他的那个红绳，断了。大原没有疏于保养，但他的工作就很容易磨损掉手绳。去展子和甲方协商时，他的手绳不小心勾到了突出的金属片，没有意识到的大原一甩手，啪，那根红绳就断了。  
大原本身不是个迷信的人，但这是御村送他的第一件礼物。他嘴上说着红绳难看，心里却当做是定情信物，到哪儿都戴着。这一断，不好的预感油然而生。近来御村家里催婚逼得紧，时不时有电话打来要他俩分开。手绳刚断，电话马上来了，是御村的母亲约他见面。美妇人给了他一张五千万的支票和法国著名工作室的合同请他离开。  
“诶？我妈来找你了吗？”吃着晚餐的御村少爷放下筷子，扶住他的肩安慰他。  
“哦对了，你要离我远一点，”大原躲开他的手，把煎饺端上桌，“我收了御村太太的五千万，得遵守承诺和你保持距离。”  
御村忍俊不禁，回到座位上和大原一起吃晚餐。大原的脚靠上来，御村后退，美其名曰保持距离。洗碗、看电视也保持距离，到了洗澡睡觉，大原气呼呼地把支票扔御村脸上，然后扑进御村怀里。  
“那根手绳断了就别修了吧，你也不喜欢，周末一起去选，我再买根新的给你。”  
从此以后不用被同行嗤笑这根画风突兀的手绳，大原莫名舒心，但他又念旧，看不到手上扎眼的红又心痛。纠结之下，大原说了声好。  
大原的预感是对的，接下来几天，深夜迎接喝得醉醺醺的御村，身上每天是不同的香水味，双休日也挤满了行程，买手绳的约定拖了一个月。工作的事情御村托也向来做得好，御村家借机气大原，御村尚未张口道歉就被大原抱住原谅了。  
又是无所事事的周末，来日本游玩的小岛夫妇把他们家那对领养来的金发碧眼的双胞胎丢给了大原。他认真打扮了一番，最新款的长风衣、修身的黑色长裤、泪滴状的墨镜，慵懒地走上街。他带着两个可爱的金发萝莉引得路人频频回头，仔细一数，他和双胞胎的回头率对半开。有大胆的小姑娘上来求合照，他婉言拒绝，对方不气馁地追问他的妻子是不是个大美人，他回以有深意的微笑，获得尖叫数枚，满足了一把他的虚荣心。  
小姑娘们要吃蛋糕可丽饼又要吃冰激凌巧克力，怕她们蛀牙，大原不让她们吃。可是两个小女孩拉着他的裤子，委屈地用生涩的日语叫他“耕二叔叔”，他听得心都化了，最后买了一个小份的让女孩们尝尝。  
两个小女孩一人拿着一个气球，在商业街上活蹦乱跳，被一家亮晶晶的精品店吸引了视线。他看了看店名，恰好是十年前，诗史还没和前任丈夫离婚时开的店。太过巧合，大原背脊发凉，一身鸡皮疙瘩地进了店。店里的摆设和过去早就不一样了，玩乐片刻他也没那么精神紧绷了。女孩们立刻得到店员的喜爱，两个会法语的女性店员带着她们乱逛，大原一个人挑选了一番。  
手绳好看的有不少，选择困难的大原犯了难。女孩们一眼看中了玻璃柜里的水晶项链，他看了眼吊牌，先一步蹲下来可怜兮兮地和双胞胎卖惨说叔叔买不起。安抚了双胞胎，大原继续捡首饰去了。  
经理很有眼色，看他项链戒指夸张又精致，衣服也是昂贵潮牌，便上来推销新品。新品的设计都是走纤细的路线，大原戴着显得太过文气了。戒指挺合他心意的，外圈嵌着两颗菱形的宝石，细细的纹路像是绳结，内圈刻着花体细字passion for you，他摸着戒指光洁的表面惋惜道：“要是再粗一点我就买下来了。”  
“这款是对戒，女款的宝石在内侧，字体在外。表面是可以镶钻的，有不少喜好潮流的先生买下来当做婚戒，表面缠绕的细绳很有寓意，收获了不少好评。”经理敬业地讲解道。  
“婚戒？”大原正把女款套到手指上，听到这个词顿时双眼放光，“对了就是婚戒！”  
“以后戒指我来选。”  
他忆起了那个随口说下的约定。

御村来到酒店，察觉到这又是家里设下的局，借着商谈名义的相亲。一年年过去，家里总算意识到他和大原耕二是来真的。谁都没想到，他和一个多次与已婚主妇发生不伦恋情的不良少年谈了十年恋爱，并且丝毫没有感情破裂的趋势。  
他一而再再而三地被诱骗到高级料理店的餐桌，谈好生意，开始被相亲，接着被灌醉。幸而他的司机和管家还是站在他一方的，因此没有在喝断片的第二天早上，发现自己处在某个高级宾馆，身边躺着的人不是大原耕二。  
御村受够了家里的骚扰，他精疲力竭，看到这些豪华料理都没了食欲。他站起身，对着眼前美貌的女子和身边的家长深表歉意。御村松了松领带说道：“我已心有所属，不敢谈及未来和永久，但现下我的心是属于他的。”身边的母亲满目绝望，御村道别，御村夫人也无法挽留。  
他打电话叫司机备车，一转身，小提琴的曲调变了，欢快的曲目在弓弦间演奏出了一丝缠绵。  
“耕二？”御村惊讶地看着来人，十年，大原比以前长得更好看了，走路还是奇怪妖娆的扭姿。大原穿着标准的西装三件套，外套夹在手腕，马甲勾勒着上身的线条，面料绣着暗纹，时尚得有些夸张。大原将刘海撩到一旁，显露出他深邃迷人的五官，凛丽的美仿佛光芒会自然地聚集到他的身上。御村欣喜了几秒又慌乱起来，无措地解释现在的状况：“我不知道这是……我不是故意……”  
“哦，大概了解了。”大原站定在他一米外，朝后面遥望了一下，挥手和御村夫人打了个招呼。  
“耕二你今晚有约吗？”御村嗅到大原身上香甜的气息，对方迷人的姿态令他产生了欺凌疼爱的欲望。  
“来见你啊。”大原把衣服挂到旁边的椅背上，双眼直视着他，挺直腰身单膝下跪。大原从马甲的内侧掏出一个黑色的匣子，轻轻掰开——一枚华光炫目的戒指。  
大原的眼眸被黄色的光线映成琥珀色，如蜂蜜一般的甜。他张了张嘴，又很快低下头，脸涨得通红，眼中蓄着水光。大原清了下嗓：“呃，我忘词了……”  
“我愿意。”御村抢先答道，周围响起了起哄和热烈的掌声。  
“你都不让我表现一下吗，我想了好久的求婚台词……”  
御村也单膝下跪：“亲爱的大原先生，自从十年前在酒吧里见到你的第一眼……”  
“停！你都答应了！”大原把戒指塞到御村手里，迅速站起背过身去。一看身旁全是不相识的陌生人的祝福，他气恼地飞奔离开了餐厅。御村顾及不了戒指的样式，套上中指就追了上去。  
大原开车来的，求婚后逃跑是一种比较少见的行为，尤其是还求婚成功了。御村坐上副驾驶，大原还趴在方向盘上不想理他，独自做了好久的思想工作。  
“好了，”大原吸着鼻子，带着哭腔启动了车辆，“回家吧御村先生。”  
“抱歉我忍不了那么久。”御村搂住大原的肩膀吻住了他的双唇，被戒指箍住的中指热得发烫，他急切地舔吻着大原的舌头。现在御村总算能平静地讲出那句话了：“我爱你。”  
大原的脑海里浮现过往的种种，过去叛逆的、不道的行为。那个轻佻不羁的自己，遇到了反叛、被家族束缚的御村托也。奇妙的结合如同电光火石，燃烧得轰轰烈烈，却没想到这余温暖化了他已有十年。  
“我也爱你。”他坦白道。

-END-


End file.
